Wedding in Lissandria
Introduction The Wedding in Lissandria arc takes place six months after Lissandria Kingdom: A Fight for Love. It's an special (like an O.V.A of the story) where the main characters are not the Indenation Pirates, but Novara and Vercelli. Chapter 1: Five weeks We are in Lissandria Kingdom, a small country in Grand Line. Five months have passed since the Indenation Pirates came and helped Vercelli Coni to fight for his love, prince Novara Montferrato, finishing with Barolo Castelmagno’s plans to be the island’s king. The couple was in Novara’s room, busy with writting a list. Novara: *annoyed* tsk…having to do that, when we had already decided it by ourselves… Vercelli: it’s a pity, but we must do it. Novara: but only having a month to prepare the wedding… a week before, in the king’s room Novara: did you call us, father? Torino: yes… Son, Vercelli, you know I have no problems with your relationship, and that our people answered well to it, without any kind of neither hate nor discrimination, and that your mother, Vercelli, is a lovely woman… Novara: yeah, and she received the news too well xD Vercelli: don’t remind me… *with a hand on his head* the day after the fight against Barolo, in Vercelli’s house Vercelli: mom…I need to tell you something… Vercelli’s mother (Caresana): yeah? Vercelli: well so…I’m gay, and I’m engaged with prince Novara. *nervous* Caresana: … Vercelli: … mom? *worried* Caresana: oh, honey! *she hugs him happily* it was already time for you to tell me that! Vercelli: *surprised* bu-but you already knew it? Caresana: of course I knew it, darling. It was so obvious you like that guy *Vercelli blushes* and you both make a lovely couple, so I’m happy for you *hugs him again* Vercelli: tha-thanks mom… flashback ends Torino: well so, as I was saying, I have no problems with anyone, but I must ask you something. Novara: what is it about, father? Torino: I’ll get to the point. I know you had planned to marry when you finished university, but that won’t be possible. You’ll have to marry in five weeks. *serious* Novara and Vercelli: …. WHAAAAAT??!! Chapter 2: A gift The fiancés were shocked, and it took them a long time to react. Novara: fi-five weeks? But father, that's no time at all!! Torino: I know, son, but it’s urgent to do it so. Next Reverie is in less than twelve months, and I would like you to attend there already married. Moreover, Vercelli will need some time to learn about a prince’s life and to behave as one, it’s important to cause a good impression at the Reverie, not all the ones there will be happy to see you are married, no matter how unfair you think that is. Novara: I see…OK, father. *Vercelli nods* end of flashback Two hours had passed and they were still busy. Novara: argh!! Are you sure we haven’t left anyone? Vercelli: don’t think so, you have already checked the list at least fifty times xD Novara: but, what if we leave someone, like a king for example? My father would kill me u.u Vercelli: *sweat* let’s see…let me see the list… *Novara gives him it* hmm… Nefeltari family, Alagony Island families, the one from Aspara Kingdom, the one from Sonem, kings Dalton, Elizabello II…and the ones from the neighboring countries… …hmm… prince Wighton, Water 7’s mayor Iceburg, Pucci’s mayor Bimine…I think they are al- -eh? Are we also inviting him? *looks at Novara surprised while pointing a name of the list* Novara: who? *looks at the list* ah, him! Yeah, the last time I talked to him I asked him and he said he would come. Vercelli: and why? >.< do you know what he called me that time? *pouts* Novara: are you still angry for that? xD *pats his head* and also, he told me he wouldn’t come alone e_e Vercelli: did he? C: did they find each other at last? Novara: it seems so :3 maybe we’ll even have a double wedding xD *both look at each other and start laughing, when someone knocks at the door* ???: Prince Novara, Mr. Vercelli, I’m Pogno. I’m bringing you a gift from king Zena that has arrived this morning. Novara: oh, please come Pogno, go ahead. *an old man with a black suit and tie enters the room with a chest* what is it? Pogno: I don’t know, sir. I only know that your father says it must be as a apology for the Barolo incident. Vercelli: what are we waiting for to open it, then? *Novara nods and both open it, getting surprised about what they see inside*oh… isn’t that…? Novara: yeah…it’s a Devil Fruit. Chapter 3: 6:00 The couple and the butler stared at the fruit, with a banana form with rainbow colours and whirls. Vercelli: that form and those colours are creeping… Novara: and what are we expected to do with it? We don’t even know its power. Pogno: oh, I think I can help with that. We have a Devil Fruits book in the library. Novara: do we? I didn’t know it. Can you show us? Pogno: of course. Please follow me. The library was huge with a lot of books. Pogno went to a shelf full of dust, with books of an old appearance. Pogno: let’s see…ah, that’s it *takes a book* I think I have seen an image of that fruit long time ago…*turning pages* here it is *shows them the book* Novara and Vercelli: … Vercelli: it can really do that? *blushes* Novara: I think it could be very useful in our situation…will you eat it? Vercelli: eh? Why me? Novara: because it would fit you having this power *_* you’d be cutier :3 Vercelli: do you think so? *blushing again* Pogno: well so… If you'll excuse me, I'll retire... *slowly leaves with a bevy of sweat on his forehead* Later, at the throne’s room, Novara and Vercelli were showing the fruit to Torino. Novara: … and this is what we have decided to do. With your permission, of course. Torino: …oh, quite interesting…I wonder how did Zena get this fruit…well, if you’re sure about that, go ahead, nothing to say *Vercelli and Novara nod* ah, by the way, I’ve talked with Aiaccia’s religious governors…it took me quite much work, but seems that one of the priests there is ready to marry you *sighs* I hope the ceremony will be a success… u.u Novara: *approaching to the king* you will see how everything will go well, father. Here, we're done with the guest list... *gives him the list* And so the days and weeks passed preparing everything that was yet to be done, until the day came. Vercelli’s house, 6:00 am. Caresana: Vercelli, get up! *thinking* I’m not sure why, but I think today will be an unforgettable day. Category:Story Category:Piece enrik